Girl Meets Broken Angel
by skittles1999
Summary: Maya is a lost little girl, a broken angel, venturing and trying to cope into the depths of a massive world. She is trying to find out who she truly is, will that happen with the help of her best friend Riley? Rated T for cursing, self harm and depression.
1. Chapter 1

_**Maya's POV **_

***Ring Ring* **

I hit the snooze button on my alarm, I slowly try and fumble managing to sit up and turn it off.

I'll just sleep for another while, can't do me any harm I thought.

Katy enters the room.

"What do you think you're doing", she bellows.

I try to ignore her, not that it's much use. She comes over to me and looks me right in the eyes; her face is so close to mine, I can literally hear her heavy breathing.

I manage to mumble 'I'm sorry'. Mom gets hold of my wrist and drags me onto the floor.

I tremble, in pain. All I can do is sit there, lost in thought. I try to hide behind my knees, but I don't want to give her the impression that I'm scared, I don't want her to know that she gets to me.

"MAYA QUIT PLAYING GAMES WITH ME" she yells.

I quiver in fear, it's all I can possibly do.

"Sorry Katy" is all I can say, I don't like calling her Mom, as it reminds be that I'm related to this monster.

I want to picture her, out of my life. I want to imagine myself like a 'free bird' as the wonderful Maya Angelou would say.

At least I can pretend that I'm named after such an inspirational woman.

"Get ready, you little brat" she bellows.

I stand up tall, head held high and salute her. You swear she's an army commander I thought. We just stare at each other in silence, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Suddenly she awkwardly pats my head and smiles at me.

"I'm off to work now" she beams.

Thank god, I said in my head, obviously, if I dared say that aloud, I'd be dead.

I crept over to the window, making sure not to stand on any of my clothes scattered across the floor, laying their limply like dead bodies. I slowly opened the curtains. Another day I thought. Another day full of disappointment and fear. Another day of being alive. I wasn't sure if that was positive or not. I always beat myself up about it. I think I'm so ungrateful sometimes as I know there are kids out there striving to survive but know they won't. I don't appreciate what I have, I may not have much but I'm lucky in some ways, I may not have a loving family or a wonderful home, but at least I have a family and shelter, I told myself.

It was a dark and gloomy morning. Isn't it weird how the weather can represent your mood, I thought.

The moon was still up high in the sky, the sky lovely and dark. Its weird how I like it like that; it gives the world a mysterious feeling. Its bland and plain, nothing unique, no colour or personality but for some reason you know it's something important, a bit like me. On the ground lay heaps of garbage, coloured plastic bags dancing in the wind, bottles thrown in piles stacked against the walls. Chewing come stuck to the sidewalk.

Ohhh what a beautiful sight, such a gorgeous place, I happily live in (NOT). It's so hard to believe, that just the other side of town, people live in luxury. My best friend for life, Riley, happens to live there. The streets are immaculately clean. The pavement glistens in the light. The dustbins sparkle like stars. The houses are decorated with baskets of flowers in an array of different colours, hanging from the doors. Swing sets sitting perfectly in the front gardens, for the little kids to enjoy.

I got dressed into something clean, I put on my beloved 'best friend' jumper that Riley bought me for my birthday last month, my favourite pair of jeans, they were a bit faded and worn from all the times I fell roller-skating in them, but for some reason I just adore them. I tied my hair up quickly in a messy bun. Dabbed some concealer underneath my eyes, the bags underneath them was unbelievable. I looked like some creature from Paranormal Activity. I smiled my hideous smile and traced the outline of my cheekbones with some blush. It will give people the impression that I look youthful and fresh, I assumed. I applied some gloss and stood in front of the mirror.

"Why God" I asked, "why do I look like this".

I stumped, holding my head down low. I felt sick looking at myself. I was a disgrace, no wonder Katy hated me. My hair was to limb, my neck to long, I looked like a giraffe, my legs to lanky. At least I could be a basketball player with legs like these. I pinched my stomach, wishing it would just magically shrink, I stared at my massive thighs, wishing they were not in love and would separate from one another. The look of myself made me miserable so I decided to go downstairs.

_**Favourite, follow and review (if you like). Sorry about any mistakes, it was late at night .I will try and update when i can because school gets in the way (ughhhhh). I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**_

_**Sophia x**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Riley's POV**

'Rise and shine, princesses, Mom sang, entering my room. She sits beside me and puts her arm around my shoulder. She always makes me feel so safe and secure. I lean up and give her a kiss on the forehead. 'Morning Mom, how are you?' I ask. 'I'm wonderful thank you, now come downstairs; Maya will be here any minute, she replies'. Just leave me alone for once Mom, I said in my head. I always wonder why she is so protective of me, I'm 13 not 5, can she not give me some responsibility and dignity, instead of invading MY personal space. How I wish my mother was like Maya's, id do anything to be as headstrong as her, I want the world to be my world, not my parents. I am a big girl now thought.

I slip on my brand new flannel that mom bought me as a treat for getting 100% in my math test. I love the top, its black and white with checkers, with a hint of grey sparkle. On the pocket there are little diamonds, to jazz it up a bit. One thing for certain, my Mom defiantly has a sense of style. I slip on my black skater skirt and some black tights and lace up my Doc Martin's that Grandpa got me for last January, during the Christmas sales. I quickly comb my lovely long locks till my hair's silky and smooth. I apply some lip balm to my lips and run downstairs, ready to face the day.

When I get down, there's pancakes and cereal lying on the table. Auggie runs towards me, as quick as a bullet, nearly knocking me over. He is worse than a dog, he basically is an animal. I wonder if I could give him up for pet adoption. I kiss him on the cheek and throw him on the sofa. I think about how lucky Maya is, once again, being an only child.

*knock knock* .It was our special friendship knock. I ran to the door, as quick as the wind. Maya stood there, where's my hug? She asks. You selfish little brat, I say, squeezing her to death. Sit down girls, breakfast's getting cold! Topanga demands. We devoured our pancakes, lathered in maple syrup and whipped cream, topped with a cheery for luck.

Leaving the door, I always wonder why Maya wears so much makeup, and baggy clothes. She is beautiful, and does not need any of it, nobody needs it, I thought, she should embrace her natural beauty, I personally think. And what's with the baggy clothing is it in fashion? I asked myself. Why does she always eats at our house, I wonder. Does she just like our company? does her mom not make breakfast for her?, can she not afford breakfast?. I am determined to find out. Something's different about Maya lately, I can sense it.

**Maya's POV**

"Home from school at last" I yawned, jumping onto the old, tattered, torn sofa. I had enough of listening to Miss Burke, for a day. Her voice would bore you to death (probably like my story is). Why would I care about William Wordsworth and a poem about bloody 'Daffodils', I should write a poem about roses and come famous then. I kicked off my shoes, time to relax I thought. Mom wouldn't be back for at least another 4 hours, so I had the place all to myself. I hoped up and turned on the idle, ancient, antique box set TV. I rested my feet, made some popcorn, and lay down to watch some Gossip Girl.

I decided to watch a movie. As mom is never home, our house is like a pig sty, so I had to go through a massive amount of clutter so I could find my favourite movie of all time, 'Wild Child'. The girl represents me, I suppose. Determined and rebellious, that sums up me in two words. It's not like I enjoy being that way, I have no choice, I do it to get some attention, if you are desperate, the attention does not always have to be positive.

I managed to feast my eyes on a beautiful, old, wooden box. On the outside was a gorgeous Japanese design. The sky was hand painted a lovely royal blue, colourful birds soaring up in the vast sky, down below an array of trees took up the ground, fabulous women carrying their young children, dressed to the nines. I couldn't resist opening it.

BAD IDEA! Inside were pictures, memories, I never want to get back. Memories I despise to believe. I gained the courage to look at some pictures. I spotted a picture of my Mom and Dad, Dad was smiling, he actually looked rather handsome, in a dapper black suit, as black as the night sky. His hair was neatly combed back, showing his beautiful blue eyes, which shone like the ocean. "What happened him" I thought. Now he is a lazy, bitter old man, who has no respect for others, let alone himself. I think I'm the one to blame, it was my entire fault. I pretend I don't care, but deep down I do.

Mom and my Dad, Mick, were high school sweethearts. They met at a pep rally in 8th grade. Mick was intrigued by my Moms angelic look; she was and still is truly stunning. She had magnificent golden long locks, that tumbled way past her petite, little shoulders. She had teeth as white as snow that glistened in the light. Her smile could light up the world. Her voice as sweet as sugar, as harmonic as a birds call.

They fell in love at first sight and took it ferociously fast. Dad engaged to Mom on valentine's night and they happened to get married that December. It was a winter wonderland themed weeding, fit for any snow princess. Mom says she will never forget the day. I came along a year later, and it all went downhill from there.

Mom was just 19, Mick just 22. Mom had to drop out of school, not ever getting the chance to attend college. She had no chance of getting a highly paid job, so she had to retort to working as a waitress, so she could supply for our family.

Mick worked on a construction site, which closed down, shortly after I was 2. That was a major effect on our family. Money was extremely tight and we had to move to another neighbourhood, on the 'other side' of town. Mom had to work night shifts to provide for us. That meant I was left all day with Mick.

_**Follow, Favourite and review. And you guys will get to see the relationship between Maya and Mick. I hope you all are enjoying my story so far, it's going to get better, I swear. I am trying to update regularly, but unfortunately I have major tests very soon (ughhhh), so there might be a slight delay with updates. **_

_**Sophia x**_

_**(BTW Maya is not fat but she thinks she is, just in case you were confused)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Maya's POV**

The first day I was left alone with Mick, I knew i would not like him, I could just sense it. I will always remember the first day Mom left me with him; I will never ever ever forget it. He picked me up and put me on his lap, we watched cartoons the whole morning, laughing and playing games. I will always remember him running round the room with me in his arms, screaming and giggling with joy. All them happy moments, quickly faded away.

He left me alone for an hour, while he had to go 'out'. I was far too young to actually know, were he was going. He told me to behave and just watch TV, he warned me that if I didn't id be in big trouble. I was only a little girl, so I did what I was told.

He came home, defiantly more than an hour later. He stumbled walking through the door. His eyes all bloodshot, clothes all torn. He had a strange odour from his breath and clothing. He was different. I just thought it was his new aftershave, now I know it was not.

He slowly approached me, hands out in front of his chest. I being naive thought he was going to hug me, wow was I wrong. He lifted me up to his face; I could feel his stark cold arms, gripping my little waist, his awful breath blowing in my innocent face. I remember feeling extremely uncomfortable and wriggling to be set free. He grabbed me even harder, digging his sharp nails into my delicate wrists. I could feel the drops of bright scarlet blood running down my petite little arm. I let out a howl. He suddenly dropped me. I ran for my life, but my little legs did not get me far enough.

He grabbed me and dragged me by my hair, into his room. Even though I was so young, I could sense the atmosphere in the room. I sat there on the bed, hugging my little, bony legs. He sat right in front of me, I denied to look him straight in the eye. I didn't want to know what demons hid in there.

It all happened so quickly. I can remember it just like it was yesterday. He threw me to the floor, I remember the fall, my fragile head, hitting the cold rock hard floor. I remember the names, "cunt", "whale", "ugly", "prick" , "bitch", I think you get the point.

Such awful harsh words, no 4 year old would understand, but by his tone of voice, i knew he was not praising me. I shuddered in fear. "Stop being such a baby." he yelled. I vividly remember the hit, a massive slap across my face, I remember blacking out and him standing above me, staring down and a confused, barely conscious, little girl.

He threatened me, " Tell Katy and I will kill you, it's only meant to be Katy and me, you don't belong here."I remember trying to hold back the tears in my eyes. How could someone treat such a wonderful little girl like that, I thought.

He then threw me quit viciously against the wall. I just lay there, unable to move, my bones were so brittle and weak I thought they would break, I lay there and sobbed, my heart collapsed inside my body, torn and broken apart.

When Mom came home, I didn't even want to go near her. She was the one who brought this monster into the house, so why should I give her any affection, she doesn't deserve it.

She suspected something, I think she expected I was just sick. I defiantly felt ill, my stomach was in knots, my head throbbed with pain, worse than any headache, I ever managed to have. I don't know how I coped with the pain. I cried myself to sleep that night,. I remember praying to God to make it stop, I spent all night praying and praying and praying. God had to listen to me, he had to be my saviour, sadly he was not, it didn't get any better, sadly it got worse.

A wise woman wishes to be no one's enemy; a wise woman refuses to be anyone's victim. I learnt that quote, it took time but now I learnt to be nice to Mick, let him do what he wanted to do and he would treat me better in the end.

The next morning, Katy crept into my room, as quiet as a mouse. I must have feel asleep as I had a terrible nightmare, with turned out to be a reality.

I rememember clutching on to moms legs as she was leaving to do an early morning shift. I remember her exact words" you're in safe hands, don't worry pet ."All I done was worry, quivering whenever the monster entered the room. I can still imagine him bribing me with an ice-cream, and making me follow him into his bedroom.

I was so young, so innocent, I didn't know what would happen next. I was tossed onto the bed, into a small, little heap. I looked up to him leaning over me, a big grin flashed across his old, hairy, worn out face. I felt proud, as if I had done something right for once. That feeling quickly disappeared.

He got hold of my jumper and quickly slipped it off over my head. I got confused, wondering why I couldn't undress myself. Was in bed time already, I thought. "I want to wait up for Mommy." I wailed.

"SHUT UP." he yelled. I whimpered, scared out of my mind. After a short while I lay there, naked. "I want my Peppa Pig jammies."I wailed. "If you be queit, you can get everything you want." he reassured me. That made me shut up.

I try to forget what happened next, but I still have vague memories. They will never disappear, no matter how badly I want to.

**_Favourite, Follow and review. Tests in a week so i have to study. I will try and update as soon as possible._**

-Sophia


End file.
